danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
MonoMono Machine
This is the Monokuma Machine and Presents from the Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and it's sequel Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. When you spend your free-time with your classmates, you will have the chance to give them presents, too. Every classmate likes different presents and it will affect your friendship. You can get presents from the "Monokuma Machine" in the first floor. There will be a room marked with a small yen sign. If you insert some Monokuma coins, you will randomly receive one of 100 presents in total. However, present 92-100 are special presents, which you will get after certain events in the game. Presents 100-114 are obtained after seeing each of the characters' endings in School Mode. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair you can either buy presents from the vending machine located in Rocketpunch Market and after Monokuma appears on the first island there is a palm tree with Monokuma's face on it, if you examine it you are able to buy special presents. List of presents Danganronpa Presents This is a list of all 114 presents from the first game. 1. Mineral Water Drawn from the ocean depths and rigorously purified. Ideal for a modern on-the-go public unsatisfied with tap water. 2. Cola Cola Contains a highly stimulating almost addictive sweetness. Pair it with some nice junk food for a can't-miss combo. 3. Civet Coffee Made from an extremely rare and expensive coffee bean collected from the dung of the Asian palm civet. It has a unique fragrance... 4. Rose Hip Tea An herbal tea said to promote beauty and wellness. You can somehow sense its essential elegance... 5. Sea Salt A basic seasoning produced from the evaporation of seawater. It also sees use as a preservative. 6. Potato Chips A staple snack food made by frying thick potato slices in oil. Beware its dangerously high calorie count. 7. Prismatic Hardtack A tough, long-lasting cracker used mainly as an emergency ration. Each piece contains a full seven different flavors. 8. Black Croissant A baked good made from black ingredients. It looks burnt, but it's actually pretty good. 9. Sonic Cup-a-Noodle Instant noodles. Fill it with boiling water and it's ready in 3 seconds. Of course, it also goes bad in like 30... 10. Royal Curry A curry pack made for kids. It's made with expensive, high-quality ingredients you wouldn't expect from a kid's food. 11. Ration A set of canned and vacuum-sealed foodstuffs. The taste isn't bad, and certain snakes that enjoy hide-and-go-seek are just crazy about it. 12. Lifesaver Donut Donuts large enough to double as lifesavers. It goes without saying, you can float across the ocean and enjoy a delicious pastry simultaneously. Available in a wide variety of shapes and flavors. 13. Overflowing Lunch Box A lunch box stuffed with rice, ginger, carrots, peppers, mushrooms, and more. It's meat-free, so you vegetarians out there are covered, too. 14. Sunflower Seeds The seeds of that particular flower that loves facing the sun. They have a flavor somewhat similar to peanuts. The flower itself represents the sun's watchful eyes. 15. Birdseed Sprinkle this around outside and watch the birds come flocking. There's nothing stopping you from eating it too, I suppose... 16. Kitten Hairclip A hairclip in the shape of a little kitty cat. Properly placed, it can make a girl positively sparkle, 17. Eternal Friendship Bracelet ''' A hand-crafted bracelet made from several threads woven together. They say that once you put it on, it will never fall off. '''18. Love Status Ring Wear it on your right hand, you're looking for love. On your left, you've found it. On both...well, that's just asking for catastrophe. 19. Zoles Diamond ''' A brand-name diamond popularly used in engagement rings. Although...this one's just an imitation... '''20. Hope's Peak Ring A school ring emblazoned with the Hope's Peak Academy school crest. It stands as proof of friendship between those who spent their youth together. 21. Blueberry Perfume Very popular with men these days. But to be honest, although it does attract the ladies, most guys hate the smell... 22. Scarab Brooch The scarab was considered to be sacred by many ancient societies. It's better known today as...the dung beetle. 23. God of War Charm A charm devised by the protective deity of martial arts, the Great and Gracious Kashima. 24. Mac's Gloves A pair of boxing gloves infused with a staggering amount of passion and effort. Wearing them makes you want to throw a thousand cross-counters. 25. Glasses They say that wearing these while performing incantations will help you better speak with the target of your spell. 26. G-Sick Most people consider it a "throwaway watch" due to its poor quality. Still, it enjoys massive popularity thanks to its low price. 27. Roller Slippers Slippers with a small wheel installed in each heel. They were invented to move easily around the house, but there is absolutely no demand for them. 28. Red Scarf A scarf belonging to a certain masked hero. It's tattered and worn due to the countless battles it's been through. This red scarf may have a reference to Ayano's Happiness Theory from Mekakucity Actors. 29. Leaf Covering A loincloth meant to emphasize one's manliness. Its simple design features a single leaf overlaid on white cloth. 30. Torneko's Pants The latest style from premier gothic lolita fashion label, Wonder Dungeon. 31. Bunny Earmuffs One of the most popular items from gothic lolita designer Ina Bauer. 32. Fresh Bindings Strips of cotton cloth. They were once commonly used for underwear and bandages. They say when you wrap it around yourself, both body and soul become taut. 33. Jimmy Decay T-shirt A limited-edition shirt featuring legendary punk rocker Jimmy Decay. Only a hundred were ever made. 34. Master's Thong Underwear that can only be worn by a true master of fine booty. Convenient unisex design. 35. Hand Bra A unique take on the standard undergarment, this brassiere gives the wearer the sensation- and appearance- of being lovingly embraced. 36. Waterlover A competition swimsuit for women. Its design concept is to "become one with the water" and it claims to increase swimming speed by 10%. 37. Demon Angel Princess Figure A collectible figure of Princess Piggles, the popular heroine from "Demon Angel Pretty Pudgy Princess". 38. Astral Boy Doll A figurine of the popular TV personality who hosted "Lost in Forbidden Love Fantasy Ouer Space". 39. Shears Since Hope's Peak Academy doesn't have a barber, the students are responsible for cutting their own hair. 40. Layering Shears A specialized set of scissors used to create advanced styling designs. Watch the edges! 41. Quality Chinchilla Cover A dark red seat cover. Its refined design is intended for only the most elite clientele. 42. Kirlian Camera A camera invented to take pictures of electrical fields surrounding objects. Sadly, there's no film in it... 43. Adorable Reactions Collection A DVD that contains footage of people reacting to various pieces of art. 44. Tumbleweed A dried-out plant seen in many Western films. If they pile up around your yard, just toss 'em off a cliff or something. 45. Unending Dandelion ''' A dandelion toy. You can blow the fluff away, and the attached string will pull it back, so you can do it over and over and over and... '''46. Rose In Vitro A small rose stored inside a test tube. Makes a great gift. It's good for both hellos and farewells. In the language of flowers, a red rose means passionate love. 47. Cherry Blossom Bouquet A collection of branches from a sakura tree. In the language of flowers, cherry blossoms represent "a woman of superior beauty". 48. Rose Whip A whip made from real roses. Even the most beautiful rose has thorns... 49. Zantetsuken A sword that can't even cut through iron. Or flesh. Or anything, really. In other words, totally useless... 50. Muramasa ''' The strongest weapon ever made. It's great for dungeon diving and lets you warp through walls. Of course, it doesn't actually exist in this reality, so... '''51. Raygun Zurion Created with hi-tech future technology. A single shot can melt every molecule in a fully grown human. There aren't any batteries, though, so you can't fire it... 52. Golden Gun A replica of the gun preferred by a famous assassin. It's not really much good by itself. You can't even cock it... 53. Berserker Armor Donning this armor bestows the wearer with immense power, but at the cost of their soul and senses. 54. Self-Destructing Cassette Once you record a message onto this, it sets up a chemical reaction that will destroy the tape after a few seconds after it's played. 55. Silent Receiver A phone that, for some unknown reason, doesn't let you hear the person on the other end, and doesn't let them hear you. 56. Small Degenerated Reactor A powerful organization used nuclear fusion to repeatedly degenerate gravity and create miniature black holes for the purpose of researching alternative sources of energy. 57. Old Timey Radio A radio with a retro exterior but state-of-the-art technology inside. Of course, there's no reception in the school, so you can't hear anything anyway. 58. Mr. Fastball A baseball-shaped velocity measurement machine. Throw it to measure your speed. But, uh...don't throw it at the wall. 59. Antique Doll A porcelain doll. Due to the exquisite craftsmanship of the doll and its clothing, many people still collect and prize them to this very day. 60. Crystal Skull A skull carved from pure rock crystal. Some think skulls like this were created hundreds of years ago, perhaps with alien intervention, and consider them "OOPArts". 61. Golden Airplane A golden sculpture said to represent a plane or spaceship. It was found in ruins in Colombia dated to around 1,000 CE, indicating to some that this represents an "OOPArt". 62. Prince Shotoku's Globe A spherical representation of Earth, about the size of a softball. Some believe it to be an "OOPArt" since it depicts a round Earth, despite being many centuries old. 63. Moon Rock A rock taken from the Sea of Tranquility on the moon by the astronauts on Apollo 11. Its composition is apparently unusual for where it was found... 64. Asura's Tears A jewel treasured by an ancient super-race. "Even the devil has friends. You..fool". And then...tears flow. 65. Secrets of the Omoplata A little-known book about Brazilian jiu-jitsu that teaches high-level shoulder lock techniques. "Omoplata" is another word for the scapula, or shoulder blade. 66. Millennium Prize Problems These seven important mathematical problems were posted by the Clay Mathematics Institute, with a reward of one million dollars for each one solved. 67. The Funplane The newest popular portable game system. It has a hi-def touchscreen, and can also play music and videos, making for the perfect all-in-one media machine! 68. Project Zombie An mature game designed for the Funplane, where a former runway model takes zombies as slaves in a post-apocalyptic world. It's been out of print for a while... 69. Pagan Dancer A mature game designed for the Funplane, which allows you to become a massive god handling out divine punishment to puny mortals. Good luck finding a copy.... 70. Tips & Tips A thick book that has hints and codes for every game ever released. A must-have for any true gaming fanatic. 71. Maiden's Handbag Available only at the posh Maiden Road, which is geared toward female fanfic fans. Please, PLEASE take me with you next time you go! 72. Kokeshi Dynamo Flip the switch on the bottom to set the doll shaking. Apparently it's a kid's toy, but I don't really get the point of it... 73. The Second Button The button from a school uniform which increases in value as graduation approaches. In a few cases, reservations are necessary. 74. Someone's Graduation Album A Hope's Peak graduation album that someone left behind. The signature pages are all completely blank... 75. Vise A tool used to grip and stabilize materials (like metal) to shape and fix it. Somehow, just the name conveys a strong sense of power... 76. Sacred Tree Sprig The branch from a sakaki tree, commonly used in Shinto rituals. It serves as a connection between humans and the gods. 77. Pumice A porous rock formed within a volcano. Many people use these to exfoliate and remove dead skin from the body. 78. Oblaat A thin, edible film made from starch. It's commonly used as a candy wrapper, but also helps cover up the taste of bitter medicine. 79. Water Flute A unique type of flute. you pour water into the base and blow into the top, which can create a variety of sounds similar to a chirping bird. 80. Bojobo Dolls Made from seeds and coconut fiber, these are used in Buddhist prayers. You determine your wish based on how you position the arms and legs. 81. Small Light Common wisdom might make you think that shining this light on you will turn you small...but nope. It's just that the light itself is about the size of a matchbox. 82. Voice-Changing Bowtie This originally belonged to a detective who has the body of a child but the mind of a genius. The bowtie lets its user speak in a variety of voices. 83. Ancient Tour Tickets Two tickets that advertise "a whirlwind tour of Mu with the Ancients for four days and three nights!" 84. Novelist's Fountain Pen It once belonged to a late, great novelist. They say the writer's soul is sealed within the pen, and any user can only write one sentence: "I have become something not human". 85. "If" Fax Used to distribute a full-length novel based on what the world would look like if all of someone's dreams came true. 86. Cat-Dog Magazine You might think it has to do with pets, but it's more related to...beds. It's a guide for junior high and high school students to help with their...um...physical health. 87. Meteorite Arrowhead An arrowhead discovered in some ancient ruins. Fashioned from a meteorite, they say that getting pierced by it will give you the power to see demons. 88. Chin Drill A fashion accessory that allows you to equip a drill on your chin. It is said to represent the idea of "spiral energy". 89. Green Costume As soon as you put this on, you'll feel like you can take on any challenge. It resembles a stereotypical dinosaur. 90. Red Costume Jump into this, and you'll feel like you can support the world. It resembles some kind of yeti creature... 91. A Man's Fantasy A wash basin intended to give you the courage to seek out a true man's fantasy. Specifically, in public bathhouses... 92. Escape Button One press of this button will allow you to escape from Hope's Peak Academy. Once you possess it, a new clip will be added to the Movie Gallery. 93. School Crest Proof that you've cleared the Prologue. It's a patch that displays the Hope's Peak Academy school crest. 94. Despair Bat Proof that you've cleared Chapter 1. The name really doesn't sound pleasant-it creates a foreboding sense that something very bad has begun. 95. Crazy Diamond Proof that you've cleared Chapter 2. It's Mondo Owada's old trenchcoat, which has the name of the country's greatest biker gang leader embroidered on it. 96. Super Robo Justice Proof that you've cleared Chapter 3. Hifumi Yamada created this costume at the school, but the quality is so high, it's hard to imagine it was made solely with materials in the school. 97. Alter Lump Proof that you've cleared Chapter 4. It's the only thing left of Alter Ego... 98. Dream Island Rocket Proof that you've cleared Chapter 5. It was once abandoned on Dream Island. It feels strangely familiar... 99. Monokuma Hairties Proof that you've cleared Chapter 6. As the final memento of Junko Enoshima, they're decorated with twin bear figures. 100. Easter Egg Proof that you've cleared the Epilogue. It serves as a graduation token for all those who made it out of Hope's Peak. Is it a symbol of hope, or of despair...? 101. Taka's Undergarments Kiyotaka's favorite briefs. They were also the preferred briefs of his grandfather, the former prime minister, Toranosuke Ishimaru. The manufacturer, "Military World", claims they help support all ideal Japanese men form down below. 102. Byakuya's Undergarments Byakuya's favorite high-end underwear. It comes from the only brand that the truly elite will wear. All of his family's underwear is made to order, in order to show that no matter how much money some no-name upstart may have, they'll never be a Togami. 103. Mondo's Undergarments Mondo's favorite boxer briefs. They fit nice and snug in order to keep from getting in the way when you're riding your hog. Mondo doesn't normally have a thing for tiger print, but the instant he saw them, he found himself drawn to the design... 104. Leon's Undergarments Leon's favorite supportive sports underoos. He may claim he hates baseball, but deep down it still holds a special place in his heart. After all, that's what makes him "ultimate". 105. Hifumi's Undergarments Hifumi's favorite briefs. This one-of-a-kind, not-for-sale-anywhere item was designed to mimic the garments of the galactic king, Robo Justice. Due to Hifumi's exceptional girth, the briefs have been stretched into a rather form-fitting thong. 106. Hiro's Undergarments Yasuhiro's favorite bikini briefs. "The higher the waist, the higher your luck!" This is what the salesman told him at one of his seminars, and he couldn't resist. Later, he would run into severe money troubles. 107. Sayaka's Undergarments Sayaka's favorite everyday underwear. They may be inexpensive, but when the Ultimate Pop Sensation wears them,they still shine with an innee light. Of course, the brighter the light, the darker the shadow... 108. Kyoko's Undergarments Kyoko's favorite low-rise briefs. No matter what position she finds herself in, their mysterious darkness obscures her form. Whether she's squatting to inspect a crime scene or climbing up a ladder in search of evidence, she's safe... 109. Hina's Undergarments Hina's favorite panties. They're the kind of thing you'd expect to find in any bedroom in the world-they're as plain as what any prison inmate might wear, but still completely comfortable. The one drawback is that they turn totally see-through if you go swimming in them... 110. Toko's Undergarments Toko's favorite panties. Actually, they're probably Genocide Jill's favorite. They have reinforced elastic and loops to hold her deadly scissors. 111. Sakura's Undergarments Sakura's favorite loincloth. She wears the complicated garment to remind her daily of the process of putting on her various martial arts uniforms. The loincloth represents her willingness to accept any challenge at any time. 112. Celeste's Undergarments Celeste's favorite dark-hued panties. Their most noticable feature is the tulle lace, and it's rumored that a C-rank human can't bear to gaze upon them. They give off the distinct air of a queen. 113. Junko's Undergarments Junko's favorite underwear. In contrast to her title as the Ultimate Fashionista, the underwear is remarkably plain. However, it's also woven from blade-resistant and bulletproof fibers, making it much more durable. Still, it doesn't seem to be spear-proof... 114. Chihiro's Undergarments Chihiro's favorite bloomers. Even if you got a peek under his skirt, you wouldn't be able to tell at a glance that he was a boy. His choice of underwear clearly underlines how strong his fear of weakness really is. Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair This is a list of all 140 presents in the second game. 1. Mineral Water A drink made of processed deep-sea water, for the modern consumer who is dissatisfied with ordinary tap water. Rich in minerals. 2. Ramune ''' A sweet, lemon-flavored carbonated drink. The name comes from the word ‘lemonade’ - It’s known for how the bottle is corked with a marble. If you take the bottle back to the Ramune shop, it can be re-used. '''3. Coconut Juice Water that collected inside of a coconut. It’s clear as water and refreshingly sweet. 4. Blue Ram Also known as ‘the reverse energy drink’. When you drink it, you feel positively decadent. It was a big hit with its tagline, “Blue Ram clips your wings”. 5. Civet Coffee Made from coffee beans taken from the feces of the Indian Civet. It has a unique fragrance, and is one of the most rare and expensive in the world. 6. Cinnamon Tea Tea with a stick of cinnamon added to it. It warms your body, and is said to improve your gastrointestinal condition. 7. Non-Alcoholic Wine ''' A refreshing drink that contains no alcohol. It tastes more like sour grape juice than actual wine. '''8. Prepackaged Orzotto A dish made of boiled pearl barley. It’s very nutritious and high in fibre. It also tastes good with beef tongue. 9. Chocolate Chip Jerky Dried beef sprinkled with chocolate chips. A preserved meat product invented by an experimental cook. There's no guarantee this will actually taste good. 10. Cod Roe Baguette Bread that’s been stuffed with Alaskan pollock roe kneaded in butter. Its volume is perfect, too. The pinnacle of half-Japanese, half-Western cuisine. 11. Gugelhupf Cake A cake known for being favored by Marie Antoinette . Its name is said to mean “priest’s hat”. 12. Hardtack of Hope Emergency-ration bread with superior preservability. They have the emblem of Hope’s Peak Academy on them. They seem to be emergency rations provided to the students during a disaster. 13. Sweet Bun Bag Filled with a variety of sweet breads, including melon and peanut butter flavors. The bag has a logo of Hansel & Gretel. 14. Potato Chips A snack food made by frying thin potato slices in oil. Its caloric content is higher than other similar snack foods. Known for its “Don’t wanna quit♪ Don’t wanna stop♪” commercial jingle. 15. Viva Ice ''' Strawberry-flavored shaved ice. The spoon has a lotto draw on it, and if you draw a winning one, you get another one free of charge. It is most likely a reference to Viva All, a brand of ice-cream pop. '''16. Jabba's Natural Salt Natural salt produced on Jabberwock Island. It’s used in various dishes o the islands, and also said to be used in the islanders’ suspicious ceremonies. 17. Cocoshimi The pulpy white insides of a coconut. If you eat it with soy sauce and wasabi, it tastes just like sashimi. 18. Sunflower Seeds Seeds from a flower that blooms towards the sun. When you eat them they taste like peanuts. In the language of flowers, they mean “I’m staring at you”. 19. Coconut A coconut that came from a palm tree. It’s not only edible, but has all sorts of other uses, such as serving as a musical instrument once processed. 20. Iroha T-Shirt An ordinary shirt with the “Iroha Song” on it in fine print. “Although its scent still lingers on the form of a flower has scattered away For whom will the glory of this world remain unchanged? Arriving today at the yonder side of the deep mountains of evanescent existence We shall never allow ourselves to drift away intoxicated, in the world of shallow dreams.” 21. Brightly Colored Jeans Ragged jeans that belonged to a detective whose strong sense of justice led him to bark at the sun. They’re very specifically ragged jeans. They’re frayed here and there. It is most likely a “Bark at the Sun! ” (太陽にほえろ!), a very famous and long-running detective drama. It had many leading actors over the course of its run, with each actor’s character dying as their successor took their place. This specifically is a reference to Yusaku Matsuda’s character. 22. Apron Dress Clothing typical for a maid. When one wears this dress, it appears at a glance that they cannot defy their master, but in fact they’re capable of controlling said master. 23. Fur Muffler A muffler made from the fur of the dragon that appeared in “The Neverending Story”. In a land of everlasting summer, this would be too hot. It is a referance to Falkor from the Neverending Story. 24. Brand New Sarashi Cotton cloth that was worn as undergarments and bandages in the old days. Wrapping this around yourself will tense your body and soul. 25. The Queen’s Straitjacket Clothing used for escape artistry by the genius illusionist, Queen Terko. It restricts both of your hands. Apparently there are people who feel pleasure from this feeling of restriction. It is a reference to the illusionist Princess Tenko. 26. Spy Spikes ''' Spiked cleats that allow you to move swiftly and with agility, much like a spy. “Spispi” for short. '''27. Elevator Boots Boots with thickened insoles, to obfuscate your height. 28. Half Safety Boots Half-shoes that only cover your toes. Like safety boots, though, there’s an iron plate on the front of them. 29. Passionate Glasses Glasses that allow you to see all your worldly desires. Also, they apparently have a function where you can shoot those worldly desires as a laser. (Except the laser comes from your butt.) 30. Bvlbarri's Gold A popular brand of bracelet, made from pure gold. A product from a long-standing store loved by both men and women. Its brightness and sense of quality will get you 10% more attention. 31. Earrings of Crushed Evil An earrings created by the legendary home tutor. Crafted from silver and old into the shape of a wing. The gold is said to increase luck, while the silver is said to accumulate luck. 32. Silver Ring A ring made of very pure silver. There’s a naturally-occurring pink tourmaline set into the back. If you don’t know what to present someone with, give them this. 33. Hope's Peak Ring A school ring carved with the crest of Hope's Peak Academy. It is a symbol of the friendship of those who have shared their youth together. 34. Spectre Ring A ring said to have been worn by a blonde Earthling who drifted into another universe. The ring seals away a joke so chilly it’s below zero. 35. Cloth Wrap Backpack A furoshiki with a stylish design. Most suitable as a present for elderly women who were Modern Girls in their time. Also, it can’t advance or reverse the time of things that you wrap in it. 36. Another Hope There’s a legend that whoever owns the treasured Hope Diamond shall be haunted by death. This diamond was created from the left-over parts back when the Hope Diamond was cut. 37. Jabbaian Jewelry A pendant with a palm tree motif. On Jabberwock Island, these are traditionally passed down from parent to child, and from child to grandchild. 38. Biggest Fantom A folding fan from the Heian period. It’s said that whoever possesses this can converse with spirits. 39. Ubiquitous Handbook A notebook designed for the greatest ease in writing down every single thing that happens in a day. There’s a storable ballpoint pen attached. 40. Millennium Prize Problems Seven mathematics problems issued by the Clay Mathematics Institute in America. The prize money for solving even one of them is a million dollars. 41. Tips & Tips 2nd Edition A thick book that has hints and codes for every game ever released. The 2nd Edition now includes tips for clearing even the most difficult levels. A must-have for any true gaming fanatic. 42. Ogami Clan Codex A scroll with the 708 acupuncture points of the human body inscribed in it. Any person who comprehends this can become the ultimate masseur. 43. Men's Manma A gourmet magazine for men. It goes over fashionable eating venues for any situation. Its articles on recommended dating destinations are particularly popular. It is a reference to the fashion magazine “MEN’S NON-NO”. 44. Kiss Note An arcane notebook that will let you kiss anyone whose name you write in it. However, if you use this notebook once, your heart will be lost. It is a reference to Death Note. 45. Black Rabbit Picture Book An introductory book for pulling various cons. The cover has a black rabbit on it to avoid attention. Apparently there is a white rabbit and red rabbit version of this book as well. 46. 2.5D Headphones Headphones that provide a three-dimensional, yet very thin sound. They say that all the audiophiles who’ve used these proclaimed in unison: “This is psycho-pop!” 47. Radiosonde A weather observation device that measures temperature, humidity, atmospheric pressure and so on. It’s launched into the sky via balloon. 48. Male Cylinder Labware with a masculine sign drawn on it. By combining it with the Measuring Flask, you can perform organic synthesis. 49. Measuring Flask Labware with a feminine sign drawn on it. By combining it with the Male Cylinder, you can perform organic synthesis. 50. Razor Ramon HG A cooking device that makes pho simply by putting leftover rice inside it. Vietnamese food has surged in popularity due to this item. 51. Infrared Thermometer A thermometer that can take your temperature even if it’s not directly touching the skin. It measures temperature based on the infrared rays emitted by the human body. 52. Flash Suppressor A component that you can attach to the end of a gun to control the muzzle flash and recoil. However, this device produced by the Volcaknick-knack Company also amplifies the sound of the discharge, like a roaring tiger. 53. Lilienthal’s Wings A model left behind by flight engineer Otto Lilienthal. It's filled with the dreams of those who aim for the sky. 54. Kirlian Photography A camera that can take kirlian photographs. Unfortunately, it has no film. 55. Mr. Stapler A stapler made for medical care. If you set specialized pins into it, you can close up any wound just like slammin’ a comic book shut. 56. Mini Degeneracy Generator A super-engine that starts via hydrogen fusion, repeatedly induces gravitational degeneration, creates a micro-black hole and utilizes the energy thereby produced. 57. Many-Sided Dice Set A full set of dice consisting of a d4, d8, d10, d12, and d20. Created to celebrate the 30 year anniversary of the world-famous tabletop RPG: Mazes and Monsters. 58. The Funbox A game system that promises a priceless gaming experience that money simply can’t buy. The software downloads cost money though. 59. The Funplane A portable game system that’s a huge hit. It also includes a music player and a movie playback system. 60. American Clacker A toy made of two balls tied to a string. You play with them and they make a clacking noise. The balls’ circular orbit and the continuous clacking sound are entrancing to everyone, from adults to children. 61. Toy Camera A camera made with cheap materials. Thanks to that low quality, its photos are blurry and have strange colors in them, which actually made it more popular. Giving this to someone in Chapter 3 unlocks a bonus scene. 62. Power Gauntlet A video game controlled shaped like a glove. You use your fingers to play games, but it is not compatible with modern game consoles. Die-hard fans love how "bad" this thing is. 63. Mesopotamia A steel toy shaped like a spring. You play with it by dropping it down the stairs. This model, painted bright red, is said to have been created by a giant. It is a reference to the video game Somer Assault (known as Mesopotamia in Japan). 64. Nitro Racer A toy styled car that was popular a few years ago. A unique feature of this product is the Nitro Button. Pressing this button releases a very nice breeze from the car. 65. Slap Bracelets Toys that normally stick straight out like a ruler, but wrap around your arm with a ‘shwip!’ when you hit your arm with them. 66. Gag Ball A toy that you hold in your mouth like a dog. It’s called a gag ball because you make an interesting face while holding it in there. 67. Kokeshi Dynamo A round-headed kokeshi doll that begins to vibrate uncontrollably when you press the switch on the bottom. It looks sort of like a children’s toy, but who knows how you’re supposed to use the thing. 68. Go Stone White and black stones used for playing Go. The game of Go brought forth many words into general use, such as fuseki (groundwork) and jouseki (established tactics). The two colors, white and black, may bring forth despair. 69. Message In a Bottle A bottle with a letter in it. The opening is stuffed up, and you can’t read the letter inside. 70. Old Timey Radio A classic-style radio, with a retro appearance but state-of-the-art technology on the inside. Now we just need to make a radio station, and we’ll be set! 71. Antique Doll A porcelain doll. Due to the exquisite craftmanships of the doll and its clothing, many people still collect and prize them to this very day. 72. The Second Button A school uniform button that suddenly shoots up in value during graduation season. Sometimes you can even get a reservation on one ahead of time. 73. Moon Rock A rock brought back from the Apollo moon landing. The composition of moon rocks varies based on where they’re taken from. This rock was taken from Mare Insularum (the Sea of Islands). 74. Another Battle A video cassette of a “chivalrous yakuza” film. As a unique yakuza movie without a single scene of confrontation, it became quite popular. It’s the first in a series. 75. Desperation A collection of famous songs from Furuta Tatsurou, a singer-songwriter who paved the way for a new era of folk songs. 76. 1000 Cherry Blossoms A top-quality kenzan flower holder. It’s an implement used for decoration, by holding flowers and branches in the pin-shaped projections. It is a reference to the famous series Bleach. The name is pronounced the same as Byakuya Kuchiki’s bankai, ‘Senbonzakura Kageyoshi’ (Display of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms). 77. Paper “10th Act Verse" Washi paper made by a first-rate craftsman. You carry it around in your pocket and use it to keep your mouth clean. 78. Marine Snow Snow that floats in the deep sea, showing fantastical beauty. It’s actually plankton corpses. 79. Gold Coated Sheath A covered training sword, with beautiful lacquerwork drawn on the blade section. 80. Mini Wave-Dissipaters A breakwater block that fits in the palm of your hand. It’s a souvenir on the island. When you put it on a sandy beach, it'll gather sea lice. 81. Stardust A small bottle of stardust. It's said that owning this item is enough to make you happy. Despite its name, it's actually made from the shell of a small sea creature. 82. Japanese Tea Cup A Japanese tea cup from the Royal Wood luxury brand. It's said that when you use this tableware, even ordinary water feels sweet. 83. Two-Sided Ukulele Apparently, this is a kind of string instrument from a southern country. It has strings across both sides, and each side has a different sound. The front makes a very bright and light sound, while the back makes a very dark and heavy sound. 84. Collapsible Fishing Rod A fishing rod made so that you can have fun fishing anywhere, anytime. It can shrink down to the size of a ballpoint pen, leaving you free to carry it around. 85. Bojobo Dolls A pair of male and female dolls that you make a wish on, made from the nuts of bojobo vines and coconut fibers. The wish is represented by how their arms and legs are tied on. 86. Century Potpourri An aromatic blend of ripened flowers, herbs, and fruit skins. You'll enjoy the smell of this potpourri for one hundred years. 87. Absolute Tuning Fork A huge tuning fork that hides the power to destroy the entire world with resonance, if used by someone who has mastered the art of tuning. It’s also good for drying out laundry. 88. Seven Sword A sword found within the “Haniwa” excavated on the island. It’s characterized by its blade, which is divided into seven branches. It’s already hit the use limit. It is a reference to SaGa 2, where it’s dropped by the rare Haniwa monster and has a limit on the number of times it can be used. 89. Sand God's Storm Horn A horn from a mysterious living creature. It’s been cut off partway through. Whoever possesses this horn will be able to sense the wind. It is a reference to the character Wham, from Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure. 90. Memory Notebook A tattered notebook. “Ryo… ashi… emory Notebook” is written on the cover. The writing on the inside is also tattered and unreadable. 91. Mukuro's Knife A knife with the seal of Hope’s Peak Academy carved into it. The blade is rusted and can’t be used. 92. Broken Warhead A weapon of mass destruction found at the bottom of the ocean. There are words carved into the warhead, seemingly written by the princess of a dead country. “Humans can live without things like this.” 93. Girl with the Bear Hairpin A masterpiece from the realist artist, Riskini Harden Phenomenon. It was reported last year that he immersed himself in despair, and was constantly painting the entire time. 94. Bar A metal tool for pulling out nails and using like a lever. It’s gotten a very unfair reputation thanks to the phrase “crowbar-like object” coming up in police reports. 95. Dip Pen A pen that draws lines when you soak the tip in ink. You can draw various types of lines depending on the technique used, so it’s used for drawing comics and illustrations often. 96. Tissue A worthy symbol of modern people. Throw-away paper with many purposes, such as drying your nose, wiping up stains, and softly wrapping things. 97. Jabba the Frog A frog that lives on Jabberwock Island. It’s said to be very long-lived, living for up to 600 years. 98. Iguana Daughter An iguana that lives on Jabberwock Island. Apparently, according to legend, it was once a young girl on the island who was changed into an iguana by magic. 99. Dull Kitchen Knife A knife that can’t cut anything, even if you’re just using it normally. However, it is said that a master chef does not choose their knives… 100. Occult Photo Frame A photo frame that automatically processes any digital photos taken into ghost-photography-style photos, and displays them. 101. Lust Setsugekka Alcohol-free sake. Even though it’s alcohol-free, you still get drunk off it. 102. Rose In Vitro A small rose stored inside a test tube. Makes a great gift. It's good for both hellos and farewells. In the language of flowers, a red rose means passionate love. 103. Skullhead Mask An eerie skull mask appearing in the game “Time Travelers”. Worn by the subordinates of the terrorist group “Skeleton”. 104. Replica Sword A decorative sword. There’s nicks on the sheath, and the gold paint on the grip has sloughed off. It doesn't seem to have any value.... Giving this to someone in Chapter 1 unlocks a bonus scene. 105. An An Aan A fashion magazine for women in their teens and 20s. Its wide range of articles is quite appealing, with topics including the latest fashions, tonight’s side dishes, and techniques to polish up your girl power. Giving this to someone in Chapter 1 unlocks a bonus scene. 106. Man's Nut A giant chestnut that doesn't exist in the natural world. It’s said to lie in the hearts of boys. By eating this, you will overflow with the power to pursue man’s greatest ambition. Talking to someone with this in Chapter unlocks a bonus scene. 107. Compact Costume A wonderous mirror that can disguise you as anybody when you chant a secret incantation. By using this, even girls that don’t usually attract much attention can be leading actors. 108. Angel's Fruit Despite its toxic appearance, this fruit bears a sweetness that will take you to heaven. However, they say that those who eat this fruit will be possessed by evil and fall to the dark side. 109. Bandage Wrap Cloth meant to stop bleeding and to protect wounds. You can also wrap things in them to express sickly transparency or cruelty. 110. Secret Wind Sword Book A book with the stage direction for a certain fight scene written in it. A beautiful scene of fencing, like cutting through the flower petals dancing through the air. The posture makes it seem like the sword itself is singing. 111. Summer Festival Tree The debut single of the boy band “Blackcherry”. The lyrics and music, reminiscent of summer, were a big hit. Giving this to someone in Chapter 3 unlocks a bonus scene. And it is a reference to “Summer Festival”, the 3rd single of the boy band “Whiteberry”. 112. Hagakure Crystal Ball A broken crystal ball. It’s been patched back together with sellotape. It’s said that this ball’s former owner was able to correctly predict the future about 1 in 3 times. 113. Radio-Combattler 4WD Tarou A comic for young boys, depicting the growth of a young boy who fights with RC cars. It’s said that elementary-schoolers all across Japan shed tears at Tarou’s lines in the final chapter. “Even if you get there going in reverse, the finish line’s the finish line! This’s what being an adult is!” Giving this to someone in Chapter 3 unlocks a bonus scene. 114. Threadbare Carrot A carrot received from Monomi. It’s well-worn and threadbare. 115. Nagito's Undergarments Nagito's boxer shorts. Even when the laundry got soaking wet from a sudden rainstorm, this pair of lucky underwear was the only thing that stayed dry. 116. Byakuya's Undergarments Byakuya's favorite high-end underwear. It comes from the only brand that the truly elite will wear. 117. Gundham's Undergarments Gundham's favorite invisible underwear. You can't tell if it's really there or not. Apparently, humans with low astral vision cannot see it. 118. Kazuichi's Undergarments Kazuichi's favorite trunks. A popular brand among mechanical men due to its "Repair the Now, Create the Now" ad campaign. That kind of feeling shines through the colorful design. 119. Teruteru's Undergarments Teruteru's favorite briefs. It's a pretty expensive pair of underwear, perfect for someone who wishes to be seen as a cool, adult man. 120. Nekomaru's Undergarments Nekomaru's favorite briefs. They were created by Military World, the historically renowned men's underwear manufacturer. Only the best of team managers are allowed to wear them. 121. Fuyuhiko's Undergarments Fuyuhiko’s favorite underwear. Despite that, it doesn't seem like he wears them because he likes them. Apparently he doesn't have strong feelings toward his underwear. 122. Akane's Undergarments Akane's favorite panties. They emphasize freedom of movement, so they don't interfere with fighting. 123. Chiaki's Undergarments Chiaki's favorite panties. The cute 8-bit pixel pattern is both retro and modern. 124. Sonia's Undergarments Sonia's favorite regal undergarments. The modest lace conveys an air of refined sophistication. 125. Hiyoko's Undergarments Hiyoko's favorite panties. They're actually sized for children in order to fit her body more comfortably. 126. Mahiru's Undergarments Mahiru's panties. It seems she has an eye for detail when it comes to undergarments. 127. Mikan's Undergarments Mikan's favorite panties. She often gets the wrong size, so these are a little small. 128. Ibuki's Undergarments Ibuki's favorite panties. These Harakuju-style panties perfectly capture Ibuki's cheeriness. 129. Peko's Underwear Peko's favorite black thong. She wears these for all her kendo competitions. 130. Wooden Stick A wooden stick that Monomi picked up on the island. It gives her the courage to fight on. This allows you to play Monomi Mode, which can be more interesting than the main game. 131. Usami Phone Strap A novel idea to make the world diverge. Paradise waits beyond there. This allows you to play Island Mode, which can be more interesting than the main game. 132. Dangan Ronpa IF A novel depicting another “Dangan Ronpa”. This allows you to play Novel Mode, which can be more interesting than the main game. 133. Broken Stick A memory of visiting the Prologue. It’s the Magical Stick that Usami had. It’s seriously broken. 134. Three-Star Badge A memory of surmounting Chapter 1. A memento of Teruteru Hanamura. It’s filled with honour and pride that amazed many an epicurean. 135. Kokuryuu-Maru A memory of surviving Chapter 2. A memento of Peko Pekoyama. It’s a bamboo sword of the highest quality, honoured and handed down through the Pekoyama family. 136. Apron Smock A memory of overtaking Chapter 3. A memento of Mikan Tsumiki. It’s imbued with the smell of medicine. 137. Devildog Earring A memory of escaping Chapter 4. A memento of Gundham Tanaka. It’s proof of his status as a top breeder. The combination of Gundham Tanaka and the Devildog Earring looks like the strongest. 138. Gamer Backpack A memory of poring over Chapter 5. A memento of Chiaki Nanami. It seems that it was part of a reader giveaway by a particular gaming magazine. 139. Giant Cellphone A memory of stepping forward to the future from Chapter 6. A memento of Junko Enoshima. This despair-inducingly Bedazzled cell phone doesn’t connect to anybody any more. 140. Easter Egg A memory of departing from the Epilogue. A monument of the final words. There are words carved into its surface— “Farewell, Academy of Despair”. Category:Gameplay